Question: Is ${583843}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Solution: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{5838} {43} = \gray{5838} \gray{00} + {43} $ Because $583800$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${43}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $43$ , divisible by $4$ No, $43$ is not divisible by $4$, so $583843$ is also not divisible by $4$.